Nano-engineered materials are conventionally made using a variety of labor-intensive and expensive processes. For example, complexes layering, masking and laser lithography techniques are commonly employed to produce nanostructures that are properly aligned. These techniques each have drawbacks including lack of scalability and expense. It would be desirable to provide an alternative method to engineer such materials.